Y un día ¡MI VIDA CAMBIÓ!
by Amo A Sanji
Summary: Es un universo alternativo donde Luffy es millonario, Zoro un vagabundo, Nami odio a los millonarios pero ama el dinero, Sanji es un cocinero frustrado, Robin es una prostituta y Usopp trabaja para unos terroristas. Todo esto ocurre en el instituto 'Thousand Sunny' a su tierna edad de 17-18 años. Sus caminos se cruzarán y sus vidas cambiaran ¿Para bien o para mal? Pasen y lean !
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA HOLA HOLA! Acá llegue con un nuevo fic. Es una historia que transcurre en un universo alterno. Luffy y algunos de los mugiwaras, son estudiantes en un instituto. Cada uno tiene una historia de vida diferente, clase social diferente. Como es un universo alterno las historias de los personajes van a cambiar, pero sus personalidades no. Es una historia que para mi no significa un fic mas, es un reto personal, algo que siempre quise hacer. Va a haber romance, sexo, diversion, momentos tristes, dramaticos, mentiras y amistad, mucha amistad.**

**Los invito a que pasen y lean y si les gusto me dejen algun rw. Gracias por leerme y saludos nakama, espero que les guste ..**

**Capítulo 1: 'Este soy yo, esta es mi historia**'

Señor el desayuno esta servido ...- decía_ la joven mucama mientras tocaba la puerta_

Señor..señor..señor luffy !..-_ al no recibir respuesta, la muchacha decidió entrar._

Otra vez insistio con su llamado.

Señor luffy despiertese, SEÑOR LUFFY !

El moreno que se encontraba desparramado con la mitad de su cuerpo en la cama y otra en el suelo se despertó frenéticamente.

**Luffy**; Que paso !..- _dijo mientras la burbuja de moco que salia de su nariz explotó en su cara_

Nada señor, el desayuno esta servido y hoy tiene que ir al instituto..- decía calmada y como si de un niño se tratara

**Luffy**: Oooi el instituto..- _decía desganado y haciendo pucheros_

JAJAJA, no se preocupe señor le ira bien, lo dejo para que se arregle_..- decía dirigiéndose a la puerta_

**Luffy**: Oye ! Claire ! _*la muchacha se dio vuelta*_ deja de llamarme señor, llámame luffy o mugiwara, nosotros somos amigos shishishi..-

La muchacha le sonrió alegremente. Luffy tenia un gran corazón y lo sabía.

**Claire**: De acuerdo, lo intentare señ- digo Luffy ..- dicho esto se fue.

El moreno bajo a desayunar con las mismas pintas con las que había estado durmiendo con la única diferencia que ahora llevaba puesto su inseparable sombrero de paja.

Luffy ! ME PUEDES DECIR QUE DIABLOS HACES !?._.- preguntaba un hombre fornido alto y musculoso, algo canoso debido a su edad, sentado en la cabecera de la larga mesa._

**Luffy**: Abuelo ! Es muy temprano para que grites !_..- decía urgandose la nariz_

OI SI QUE ERES MAL EDUCADO ! VISTETE QUE LLEGAS TARDE AL INSTITUTO IMBÉCIL !

Luffy suspiro resignado. Su abuelo le gritaría todo lo que quisiera siempre, el estaba acostumbrado. Su abuelo era Monkey D. Garp, era el dueño de la tabacalera mas importante de toda la ciudad, tenia dinero de a montones, vivía en una mansión junto a su nieto Monkey D. Luffy.

**Garp**: Esperó que te comportes muchachito o sino ya veras.._- decía enseñando su puño._

Luffy recordó los golpes que su abuelo le propinaba cuando niño por ser tan revoltoso.

**Luffy**: Si si me comportare. Abuelo.. _*el aludido lo miro*_ yo..yo no estoy muy entusiasmado con la idea de ir a ese instituto.

**Garp**: Debes ir y terminar tus estudios así luego cumplas tu sueño de ser el próximo dueño de mi tabacalera...-_ decía con orgullo_

**Luffy**: _*rodó los ojos*_ Abuelo.. sabes que ese no es mi sueño..

**Garp**: Lose, pero lo sera. Ya que tu sueño actual es tonto e infantil. 'Ser pirata' ¿Que es eso ? Es algo imposible ya que para la suerte de todos, los piratas casi se extinguen por completo, esa gente es de la peor calaña, recuerda, ellos mataron a tus padres

El moreno apretó sus puños, el lo recordaba perfectamente, no hacia falta que su abuelo se lo recordara una y otra vez.

Los recuerdos vinieron como una fuerte ola del mar a inundar su cabeza. Recordaba como a la tierna edad de 5 años, su abuelo lloraba desconsoladamente por su hijo y luego por su nuera fallecidos.

Luffy no sabia muy bien lo que había sucedido, en su cabeza había recuerdos borrosos, pero lo que si tenia entendido era que sus padres se habían convertido en piratas, su madre para salvar a su padre arriesgo su vida, y desde entonces su padre, Monkey D. Dragon se había convertido en el mayor revolucionario que luego de algunos años murió fríamente asesinado.

Si bien sus padres habían sido piratas, también habían sido asesinados por piratas, y su abuelo día y noche hacia que el odio en Luffy creciera hacia esa gente, pero por algún motivo no lo conseguía, el sueño del moreno era ser pirata, siempre lo había sido.

**Garp**: Mocoso, ve a vestirte, llegaras tarde..- _decía extendiéndole una percha con ropa elegantemente acomodada y bien perfumada_.

**Luffy**: Voy a parecer una 'mocosa' en vez de un mocoso con esa ropa con olor a rosas._.-decia arrungando el ceño_

**Garp**: QUE DIJISTE NIÑO MAL EDUCADO!?

Luego de algunos minutos de golpes, gritos y alaridos Luffy ya estaba listo y preparado para ir al instituto.

**Garp**: Toma..-_decía tirandole un manojo de llaves_

**Luffy**: Eh?..-_pregunto confundido_

**Garp**: Son las llaves de tu auto, pretendes ir caminando? ¿El nieto del gran Monkey D. Garp caminando? tsk..-_decía inflando el pecho_

Luffy saludo a su abuelo y se fue de allí.

Miro con recelo el auto okm color negro elegante que lo esperaba afuera. Si bien Luffy sabia conducir ,debido a que su abuelo lo obligo, el no era de ese tipo de personas, el dinero no era algo importante en su vida, aunque lo tuviera a montones no lo convertía en un ser superior, el siempre había sido humilde, muy humilde, a diferencia de Garp.

Saco de su mochila su sombrero de paja, un regalo de Shanks; un amigo de la infancia que también se había convertido en pirata, el fue el que le metió las ideas a Luffy de convertirse en pirata, y se lo coloco en su cabeza, subió al auto y rogándole a kami llegar con vida al instituto encendió el motor de su auto.

* * *

Esto es algo que no podemos soportar más no paras de meterte en problemas, tenes más entradas en la comisaria que años, eres lo peor del pueblo, un borracho, mal educado y además robas, matas con esas espaditas de mierda._-dijo el hombre avejentado pero de buen porte con un abano en la mano_

No hables así de mis espadas , y con respecto a lo otro no me importa para nada lo que dices._.-contesto el joven de cabello verde_

Oooh si que te importara..Roronoa Zoro, tienes 17 años, no podes quedar detenido ni ir a prisión, pero tampoco tenés documento, identidad, tranquilamente puedo meterte al calabozo y dejarte ahí hasta que mueras, soy el alcalde..-

**Zoro:** Hazlo, no me interesa..

No tienes remedio! Pero te voy a ayudar, porque Kuina, tu hermana que tanto te amo fue muy especial para mí, casi una hija. Y si mal no recuerdo tenés una promesa que cumplir, no creo que sea posible cumplirla si estas tras las rejas.._- contestó rodeando el escritorio que los separaba_

Zoro se tensó, siempre que hablaban de Kuina era como si agarraran su corazón a manos limpias y lo manosearan. Ella era su hermana mayor la cual había fallecido en un accidente y a la cuál le había hecho una promesa de que se convertiría en el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Pero la vida nunca lo ayudó. Él y Kuina eran huérfanos, se cuidaban y mantenían como podían pero al fallecer ella Zoro quedó sólo, sólo contra el mundo. Era apenas un niño, estuvo vagando por las calles en busca de comida, hogar, agua, al ser un niño la gente se apiadaba más de él y le ofrecían comida y hasta a veces un hogar provisorio, pero al cumplir sus 13 años de edad que por cierto parecía de 16 por su físico tan trabajado, la gente dejo de apiadarse de él y empezó a llamarlo 'vagabundo' 'borracho' 'delincuente', al verse tan sólo y desamparado no encontró otra salida más que robar ya que conseguir trabajo le er era más que imposible gracias a su mala fama, empezó a hacer lo que fuera por conseguir comida, hasta había llegado a matar.

**Zoro:** Que ofrece viejo?._.-contestó al cabo de unos segundos_

.-.-.-

Zoro pensaba en todo lo sucedido mientras trataba de ponerse aquella ridícula corbata roja, acompañada de un horrible pantalón gris y una camisa blanca que lo llegaba a asfixiar.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

¿Qué hacía el vestido como un chiquillo adinerado que iba al colegio en el auto lujoso de su padre?

Todo recaía en el estúpido viejo alcalde.

A cambio de su libertad, el viejo lo había chantajeado con que el valla a estudiar.

Tenia una beca para al instituto más reconocido de toda la ciudad, iría allí, estudiaría, se recibiría y si hacía todo eso el viejo alcalde perdonaría todo sus pecados.

Zoro no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar, por Kuina,por su promesa, y porque aunque le cueste admitirlo,el necesitaba dinero y un título bajo el brazo le vendría bastante bien.

Miro el papel arrugado que tenía en sus pantalones, leyó la dirección del odioso instituto y salió de la pocilga a la que él llamaba 'hogar', por supuesto también prestado por el viejo.

El viejo después de todo lo quería ayudar y él lo sabía, pero eso sería muy difícil, nunca había ido al colegio, aún no entendía como hizo el viejo para hacerlo entrar ahí sin haber recibido algún estudio previo, seguro le habrá costado mucho dinero.

* * *

La voz fuerte de la vieja amanda la hizo sobresaltarse y despertar de golpe.

Se vistió, peinó, arregló y desayuno con su mejor cara de monstruo que tenía en su repertorio

**Amanda:** ¿Porque esa cara Nami?, hoy es tu primer día en el instituto!._.-comentó sin dejar de preparar el desayuno_

Ese era el problema. Nami simplemente no entendía porque diablos debía estudiar en aquel instituto de millonarios. Ella con sus encantos, atribuciones, inteligencia podía conseguir lo que quisiera, además era muy buena robando. Pero la vieja Amanda la obligaba a ir, desde que su madre Bellemere murió, mejor dicho había sido cruelmente asesinada, ella se hizo cargo de Nami y su hermana Nojiko de la cuál ya no sabia nada porque había ido a vivir al exterior ya que había terminado sus estudios.

Amanda le repetía día y noche que cuando terminara la primaria y secundaria en aquella escuelita del barrio, la mandaría al mejor instituto de toda la ciudad. A pesar de que ellas no poseían mucho dinero, Amanda trabajo día y noche para pagar aquel dichoso instituto. Nami le repetía hasta el cansancio que no lo hiciera que no era necesario, pero eso solo causaba molestia a la pobre vieja, y eso era lo que menos quería la chica.

**Nami:** No estoy contenta por empezar en aquel instituto. Es de millonarios, de nenes de mama que no saben lo que es la vida, que viven en una burbuja..decía_ dándole un enorme mordisco a su sandwich_

**Amanda:** No tienes porque relacionarte con ellos, solo ve, estudia y listo..-

**Nami:** Me involucrare quiera o no, ellos me van a buscar y no tardaran en encontrarme, los conozco..-

**Amanda:** _*suspiro*_ Nami, no me des dolores de cabeza por favor esto me costo mucho..-

La joven pelinaranja pensó para si _'yo no te pedí que hicieras nada'_, pero no quería lastimar a la vieja, a pesar de ser terca y molesta Nami la adoraba, había cuidado de ella y su hermana por años, atender ese capricho no le costaría nada.. ¿no?

**Nami:** Ya es hora de irme. No te preocupes, no te daré dolores de cabeza.._-dijo y tomo su mochila mientras caminaba hacía la puerta._

Un largo día le esperaba, y sería 'bueno' o 'malo' depende de que clase de gente se encontraría, pero juzgando por el gran poder adquisitivo que tenían las personas que iban allí, seguro que sería horrible, no le caía bien la gente 'millonaria' ya que casualmente un millonario que cobraba las rentas había matado a su madre por no tener el dinero suficiente para pagarla. Odiaba a esa gente que se creía superior por tener el bolsillo lleno, pero amaba el dinero.

* * *

Tosió por la pólvora que accidentalmente se había metido en su nariz y su aparato respiratorio. Guardo su onda y todas sus bombas en una bolsa y la metió en su mochila junto con algunos libros.

Usoooooopp! Usopp! Capitán Usopp!.._-chillaron un grupo de niños_

**Usopp**: Si?..-_contesto con una sonrisa_

¿Es cierto que vas a empezar a estudiar?

¿Nos vas a abandonar?

¿Que haremos con el hogar?

¿Y si algo nos pasa?

Capitan Usopp!..-_ gritaban los niños_

**Usopp**: Ya, ya ya, jamas los abandonare, estudiare por la mañana y vendré por la tarde. No tienen de que preocuparse, el hogar siempre va a estar protegido por la gente del pueblo, comida no les faltara jamas, pero yo debo ir a estudiar, así ganare mucho mas dinero y podremos agrandar el hogar y ademas _*decía mientras se agachaba junto a ellos en un acto de complicidad*_ podremos fabricar el GRAN BARCO DEL CAPITÁN USOPP Y SUS SEGUIDORES!..-

Oh porque tu siempre debes ser el capitán?.._-decía un niño morocho haciendo pucheros_

Eso, eso..-_contestaron a coro otro grupo de niños_

**Usopp**: Porque soy el mas grande y PODEROSO DAAH!._.-decía sacandoles la lengua_

Usopp empezó a correr mientras los niños le seguían gritando que era un fanfarrón, el solo reía.

Cuando supo que se encontraba lejos del hogar y los niños, saco de su mochila las municiones que había estado fabricando, camino hasta un lugar muy apartado del resto del pueblo y toco en una gran puerta de hierro.

Adelante..-_sentencio una voz ruda varonil_

**Usopp**: Traje las municiones, las bombas, deme mi dinero_..- decía serio_

Haber que tenemos aquí..- _decía examinando la bolsa.._- valla de muy buena calidad, te daré 500 berries, estoy generoso

**Usopp**: Bien..-

No consideraste de unirte a nosotros?.._-pregunto el hombre_

**Usopp**: A un grupo de hombres asesinos seriales que están organizando un atentado a las islas del north blue? no gracias._.-contesto molesto_

No te hagas el santo que de alguna forma u otra nos estas ayudando, fabricas armas, bombas para nosotros, y ni hablemos de la bomba atómica que llevas años construyendo..-_contesto poniendo el dinero en las manos de Usopp_

**Usopp**: Esto lo hago por los niños, si construyo armas para vos es a cambio de dinero, y sobre esa bomba atómica lo hago a cambio de tu protección para los niños, pero ahora voy a estudiar a conseguir dinero y ahí no te pediré ayuda nunca mas.._-dicho esto tomo el dinero y salio de __allí_

Estaba molesto, no le gustaba tener que depender de aquel tipo tan odioso. Hace mucho tiempo atrás aquel hombre junto a sus súbditos habían llegado a Syrup, habían esclavizado a la mayoría de la gente, Usopp tenia solo 12 años de edad pero tenia la inteligencia y habilidad con la pólvora y armas como ninguno, ofreció su ayuda a cambio de que los liberaran a todos. Los hombres aceptaron y con el tiempo empezaron a aprovecharse de Usopp. El muchacho decidió parar con esto y dijo que debían ofrecerle algo mas a cambio de sus servicios y lo consiguió.

Usopp creo un hogar para niños, abandonados, pobres, y ellos lo protegían le daban dinero y todo lo que necesitasen, a cambio de que el muchacho construyera todo tipo de armas para ellos pero la mas importante la bomba atómica que ellos la usarían con el fin de destruir todo el north blue, eran unos verdaderos terroristas sin un fin concreto, solo conquistar tierras, matar gente y conseguir dinero.

Usopp metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se decidió a caminar, el entusiasmo por ir al instituto recién le había llegado, había juntado por mucho tiempo dinero y al fin estaba cumpliendo su cometido, ir, estudiar, recibirse así poder trabajar y no depender más de aquello tipos.

* * *

La morena solo conocía dos palabras en su vida 'hombres' 'arqueología'.

'Arqueología' porque amaba la historia, llevaba tiempo tratando de descubrir el siglo perdido, pero para una persona pobre sin recursos como ella era muy difícil, si bien ella sabía leer lecturas antiguas, necesitaba obtener nuevos conocimientos y para eso iría al mayor instituto de estudiantes, el 'Thousand Sunny' era el más prestigioso de la ciudad y el más caro también.

'Hombres' porque todos los días veía a montones de ellos babeándose por ella, montones de ellos poniendo billetes en su escote, montones de ellos pagando por acostarse con ella.

No daría vueltas en el asunto, era una prostituta y sí, lo hacía por dinero ya que otra salida no tenía.

Familia nunca tuvo y nadie nunca se quiso ocupar de ella, su infancia fue muy dura vivía con una familia que la trataba como esclava , a los 14 años escapo de allí e inducida por otra niña comenzó a bailar en una cantina a cambio de dinero. A los 16 vio que no hubo progreso alguno, ella quería estudiar el pasado pero lamentablemente sin dinero no podría. Escuchó hablar de aquel instituto y viendo que era la única salida y la mas rápida de ganar dinero comenzó a vender su cuerpo a cambio de berries.

Luego de 2 años de lucha consiguió el dinero y se inscribiría en aquel instituto tan anhelado por ella.

Robin, la hermosa mujer morena sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo. Hoy era el día, tomó su mochila y su maleta, ella había pagado la parte de internado asique no volvería a aquel agujero nunca más.

Saludó al dueño de la cantina que la había hospedado por años a cambio de sus servicios y con una sonrisa en el rostro pensó 'Una nueva etapa en mi vida comienza'

* * *

_'No sirves como cocinero, ve a hacer algo de tu vida'_

_'¿Pretendes vivir con la limosna de la gente a la que alimentas?'_

_'Vives en pleno centro de la ciudad y pretendes cocinar con 'amor' y alimentar a cualquier persona que tenga hambre sin importar si tiene o no dinero'_

_'Eres un iluso Sanji, no puedo creer que pienses eso teniendo solo 7 años'_

Sanji, tiró con furia la colilla del cigarro al suelo. Recordó con dolor y nostalgia las palabras de su padre.

El siempre había sido muy rudo, tan rudo que había llegado a convertir los sueños de Sanji en añicos.

Hace una semana se cumplían 10 años de la muerte de su padre, y el aún se torturaba sintiéndose culpable por su muerte.

Recordaba exactamente aquel día...

_**-flashback-**_

Sanji regresaba del colegio, lo primero que hizo ese día fue contarle a su padre lo bien que le había ido y que se había sacado un 10.

Te felicito Sanji, me da mucho gusto..-_le contestó el padre que se encontraba en cama_

**Sanji:** ¿Qué te sucede papi? ¿Estás enfermo?

No, no lo estoy, sólo me siento algo cansado..-mintió. Si que estaba enfermo, había recibido un ataque cardíaco hace algunas horas, si bien su corazón siempre fue débil y siempre tuvo problemas esta vez se había intensificado.

**Sanji:** Bueno entonces escúchame porque tengo algo muy importante que decir _*su padre lo miro*_ en el colegio hay muchos talleres para anotarse, pintura, deportes, ciencia, baile y cocina. La semana pasada nos dieron a elegir, y yo elegí cocina, hoy era la primer clase y teníamos que cocinar un pastel, yo lo hice y la maestra y todos mis compañeros me felicitaron nadie podía creer lo bien que cocinaba para mi edad! Se que no te gusta que cocine pero mi sueño es cocinar para cualquier persona que tenga hambre y no importa si tiene o no dinero, usaré y probaré todos los ingredientes del mundo, pero usaré el más importante mi amor por la cocina._.-decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ojitos brillantes_

El hombre que estaba acostado se quedo inmóvil, anonadado, y justo cuando el niño quiso meter bocado el hombre se levanto y le pego una bofetada que hizo que se le diera vuelta la pequeña carita de Sanji.

COMO TE ATREVES A DESOBEDECERME DE ESA FORMA! ¡TE DIJE QUE NUNCA COCINARAS! LO ÚNICO QUE DEBES HACER ES ESTUDIAR. TE ASEGURO QUE TE MINTIERON TUS COMPAÑEROS, NO SIRVES COMO COCINERO VE A HACER ALGO DE TU VIDA, ¿PRETENDES VIVIR DE LA LIMOSNA DE LA GENTE A LA QUE ALIMENTAS? .. VIVES EN PLENO CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD Y PRETENDES COCINAR CON 'AMOR' Y ALIMENTAR A CUALQUIER PERSONA QUE TENGA HAMBRE SIN IMPORTAR SI TIENE O NO DINERO... ¡ERES UN ILUSO SANJI NO PUEDO CREER QUE PIENSES ESO TENIENDO SOLO 7 AÑOS!.._-grito totalmente fuera de sus casillas._

El hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás, su corazón no resistía tanto. Se tiró al suelo sujetándose el pecho con una mueca llena de dolor.

Sanji sin saber que hacer comenzó a llorar y se acerco a él.

**Sanji:** Papá..papá..PAPÁ! P-PERDÓN NO TE MUERAS!..-

El hombre cada vez tenía más problemas para respirar y se revolcaba en el suelo.

**Sanji:** PAPÁ ! PERDÓN YO YA NO QUIERO COCINAR, SOLO VOY A ESTUDIAR PERO NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR, PERDÓN ODIO COCINAR ERA MENTIRA ESO DE QUE QUIERO COCINAR PAPA, YO VOY A ESTUDIAR ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE HARÉ PERO POR FAVOR ..NO.. TE.. MUERAS-decía_ desesperado_

El cuerpo del hombre se arqueó hacia atrás y con un último gemido de dolor quedo inmóvil y pálido con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo, había muerto.

PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...-_grito desconsoladamente mientras sacudía inútilmente el cuerpo sin vida del hombre..-_PERDÓN JAMAS VOLVERÉ A COCINAR ME CONVERTIRÉ EN UN ESTUDIANTE DE MATEMÁTICAS, CIENCIAS LO QUE SEA..PERO VUELVE.. POR.. FAVOR... PAPA..-_ las lágrimas caían de a montones de los pequeños ojitos del rubio._

La imagen era destrozante, el niño llorando y hablando a los gritos al cuerpo muerto de su padre que aún tenía los ojos abiertos.

Sanji..Sanji..SANJI.. BERENJENITAAA!..-gritó_ el viejo de la pata de palo_

**Sanji:** eh?..-_ decía volviendo a la realidad_

Otra vez torturándote con el pasado berenjenita?.._-decía tocándose su barba trenzada_

**Sanji**: Tsk, no me llames así viejo de mierda._.-decía mirándolo de mala gana_

Cuidado como le hablas al maestro Zeff, pedazo de mierdecilla. Ahora dime.. ¿no deberías estar en el instituto?

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron enormemente.

**Sanji**: Es cierto!..-dijo y salió disparado a su cuarto para salir un rato después listo.

**Zeff**: Berenjenita, no sigas recordando el pasado, si tu sueño es cocinar, cocina. Yo cocino todo el tiempo y se que te duele verme y no poder cocinar junto a mí, no te prohíbas vivir tu sueño, tu padre te amaba, no tuviste la culpa de nada

Sanji solo le sonrió amargamente. Zeff era un gran amigo de su padre y luego de la muerte de este se hizo cargo de él durante 10 años, el era un gran cocinero que había tenido mucho éxito en el pasado pero por razones desconocidas para el rubio, había dejado de cocinar por un tiempo y había perdido una pierna.

Ahora el rubio se dirigía al instituto a estudiar, su padre estaría muy orgulloso de verlo.

* * *

Maldición ! Despierta niña ! Oii despierta ! Por favoooor !.._- grito Luffy._

'Sin querer' había estado comiendo en el auto y había dejado de prestar atención por donde iba. Para su suerte ya casi llegaba al instituto pero al perder el control sobre su vehículo este se llevo puesta a una mujer de melena anaranjada que también se dirigía al instituto. Alarmado el moreno salio del auto y ahora se encontraba junto a ella tratando de despertarla.

DESPIERTA POR FAVOOOOR !..- _grito exasperado mientras imaginaba a su abuelo machacándolo a golpes por el accidente que había cometido o peor aún se veía tras las rejas con un cartel de 'criminal juvenil'_

**_Continuara... _**

* * *

**_Les gusto ¿si? ¿no? Gracias por leerme, dejen un rw que anima! Saludos nakamaaaaaas!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Primer agitado día de clases.**

La leve brisa mañanera movía el oscuro cabello de Robin.

La morena se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos del parque del instituto. Recién había terminado de instalarse, y ya que eran las 7:30 decidió dar una vuelta por ahí, porque las clases no comenzaban hasta las 7:00.

Se estaba aburriendo de no hacer nada entonces decidió caminar por ahí.

En el segundo piso diviso a lo lejos un cartel con las letras 'BIBLIOTECA', sin pensarlo un segundo se metió en esa habitación.

Era una habitación gigante, las secciones de libros se dividían en materias y edades. Estuvo 15 minutos buscando alguna sección que diga 'ARQUEOLOGÍA', pero raramente no lo encontró ya que este instituto era uno de los pocos que enseñaban arqueología, pero no había libros sobre eso. Todo muy raro.

Frustrada decidió irse, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz a su espalda.

Se giro frenéticamente ya que cuando entro no vio a nadie.

**X:** Que buscas?.._- pregunto un hombre moreno de voz gruesa, ojos misteriosos y tatuajes en sus manos_

La morena lejos de sentirse intimidada, hablo cómodamente.

**Robin:** Libros de arqueología..-

**X:** Busca en la sección de historia, ahí hay algunos..-

**Robin:** Esos ya los vi, y hablan solamente de introducción a la arqueología, yo quiero libros que hablen sobre el siglo perdido

El hombre hizo una sonrisa ladeada.

**X:** Esos libros no están acá por razones obvias, pero yo conozco donde se encuentran..-

**Robin:** ¿razones obvias?..-

**X:** Quieren ocultar el pasado. Este es el instituto que mas sabe de arqueología, y por eso mismo no pueden dar la información completa del pasado, del siglo perdido..-

**Robin:** _*suspiro*_ Donde se encuentran esos libros?..-

Primero dime tu nombre..-

**Robin:** Nico Robin..-

**X:** Trafalgar Law..-

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos y cuando el se decidió a hablar un fuerte ruido de libros cayendo sonó al inicio de la biblioteca.

Mierdaaaaa!._.-grito un hombre de cabellos verdes tapado de libros_

**Law:** ¿Que haces imbécil?..-

Me resbale solamente, no me hables así IDIOTA._.-contesto __levantándose_

**Law:** ¿A quien llamas IDIOTA cabeza de pasto?..-

Hablo el hombre que tiene un sombrero ridículo..-_ dijo con tono burlón _

Ambos quedaron con las frentes juntas echando humo por las orejas.

**Robin:** ¿No deberían calmarse y ordenar este desorden? -_ hablo calmada_

Hasta que ella hablo, el peliverde no se percato de su presencia.

Los tres ordenaron el desastre causado por el peliverde.

Cuando estaban por irse Law le regalo una mirada insinuante a Robin que ella contesto con una sonrisa igual de insinuante.

.-..-.-.-...-.

**Robin:** ¿Como te llamas?..-

Zoro.._-contesto secamente_

**Robin:** Nico Robin, por si quieres saber.._-dijo y le __sonrió_

Las mejillas de Zoro se prendieron fuego, lograndolo ruborizar hasta las orejas, rápidamente escondió su cara de la morena.

**Robin:** ¿A que año vas? ¿Eres nuevo?..-

Mentalmente Zoro la maldijo, ¿cuando diablos se callaria? Levanto la vista para encontrarse con esos zafiros y esa sonrisa tan enigmática y calmada, no podía ignorarla o contestarle mal era muy bonita.

**Zoro:** A tercer año y si soy nuevo. Voy a clases adiós.._-dijo y camino hacia la derecha_

La morena rió.

**Robin:** Yo también voy a tercer año y el salón de clases no esta por ahí..-

Zoro se volvió rojo, morado,azul de la vergüenza.

Juntos caminaron a clases.

* * *

Señorita usted es muy hermosa, soy Sanji el caballero que las mujeres estaban esperando._.- dijo y beso su mano._

El rubio hizo lo mismo con cada muchacha que se le cruzó por su camino.

Completamente feliz se dirigió a clases.

Cuando entró no había casi nadie, un grupo de muchachos, y otro de un narigón con dos muchachas muy hermosas por cierto.

**Sanji:** Vaya suerte la mía de estar en el mismo año que estas dos bellezas..-

Una de las muchachas río y se sonrojó, mientras que la otra quedo completamente prendida en los ojos del rubio. Parecía que él tenía algo en la cara que no podía dejar de mirarle.

Cof cof.._- tosió el narigón_

**Sanji:** Ah hola.._- contestó sentándose a su lado_

Mi nombre es Usopp y el tuyo ?._.- preguntó sonriente_

**Sanji:** Me gustaría saber el nombre de estas diosas que tengo en frente. Soy Sanji para servirles._.- dijo haciendo una reverencia exagerada e ignorando a Usopp_

Kaya._.- contestó la rubia sonriendo_

V-vivi._.- contestó la joven peliazul derritiéndose literalmente con la mirada del rubio_

Y así los 4 comenzaron a hablar.

Vivi no dejaba de tartamudear y no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Sanji, mientras que Kaya hablaba cómodamente con ambos pero más con Usopp.

Poco a poco iban llegando los demás.

Sanji miró a sus compañeros recién llegados y entre ellos divisó a una mujer, que digo mujer, a una verdadera diosa, entrar al salón.

Su cabello era negro azabache, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos rojos imposibles de olvidar, su corta falda le iba justo por debajo de su abultado trasero y su camisa blanca desabrochada los primeros botones dejaba a la vista un escote de lo más pronunciado.

El rubio babeo y parecía que tendría una hemorragia nasal.

**Usopp:** Ey, ey estas bien?..-

Él no contestó nada, y cuando se dispuso a ir hacia donde estaba la hermosa muchacha, la voz de Vivi lo hizo frenar.

**Vivi:** Esa muchacha es de lo peor. Una zorra, sin clase, se acuesta con todos, les roba y luego los tira a la basura. Todos estan locos por ella, hasta que la conocen verdaderamente, suerte que no viene a nuestro mismo año.

Sanji escuchó atentamente a la peliazul y vio como la pelinegra que le había robado el aliento hablaba con un grupo de muchachos, les tiraba un beso y se iba, mientras que los demás miraban su trasero y hablaban de lo buena que estaba.

**Sanji:** Pero es hermosa_..- susurró con cara de idiota_

Vivi agachó la cabeza y su amiga lo notó.

**Kaya:** Este año hay muchos estudiantes nuevos en tercero._..- dijo cambiando de conversación_

**Usopp:** ah y ustedes hace cuanto vienen a este instituto?

**Kaya:** Desde los 13 años. Pero nosotras somos mejores amigas desde los 5 años..

Siguieron hablando así por varios minutos, hasta que otro grupo de jóvenes entraron.

Vio como un peliverde y una hermosa morena se dirigían a los asientos vacíos frente a ellos.

**Sanji:** Vaya cuanta belleza junta. Sanji para servirle.._- decía besando la mano de la muchacha_

**Robin:** Fufufu Nico Robin.._- contestó con una sonrisa_

Sanji puso ojos de corazones y le revoloteo al lado por un largo rato.

**Sanji:** Se puede saber que hace una preciosura como tu con un desconsiderado como ese?.._- decía señalando a Zoro que se encontraba durmiendo..-_ Ooh no ! No me digas que es tu novio.. ESE IDIOTA CABEZA DE MARIMO QUE NO ES CAPAZ DE LLEVARTE A TU ASIENTO?¿..-

Algunas veces solía dejarse llevar DEMASIADO.

**Robin:** Fufufu el-

**Zoro:** ¿Y que problema tienes si lo soy?.._- lo enfrentó poniéndose de pie rápidamente_

**Sanji:** Deberías tener demasiada suerte, marimo..-

**Zoro:** ¿QUE ME DIJISTE? Cejas afeminadas..-

**Sanji:** ¿Quieres pelea?..-

**Zoro:** Porsupuesto

Y así los dos comenzaron a golpearse. Puñetazos, patadas voladoras por doquier

**Usopp:** Ey cálmate !.._- decía sujetando a Sanji_

**Vivi:** Sanji basta ! Es una estupidez..-

El rubio paro en seco.

**Sanji:** Abandono la pelea porque me lo pide Vivi-san

* * *

Luffy estaba DESESPERADO.

Hacia 15 minutos que trataba de despertarla a la chica, pero no había caso, no abría los ojos.

La levanto con sumo cuidado y la llevó al interior del instituto.

**Luffy:** Ayuda ! Un médico por favooor !...-

**X:** ¿Que le sucedió?._.- preguntó una joven pero malhumorada recepcionista_

**Luffy:** Emmm emm.. yo la atropelle PERO FUE SIN QUERER!...-

**X:** Tsk, la directora se enterará de esto, pero ahora lo principal es atender a la muchacha, sígueme..-

Luffy hizo lo que esta pidió. Llegaron a la enfermería donde la mujer tocó la puerta y los dejaron pasar.

**X:** Por favor acuestala ahí..-_ decía señalando una camilla_

El doctor tenia un aspecto de lo más gracioso. A pesar de ser alto su cara de niño causaba ternura, llevaba un sombrero rosado con dos cuernos de reno, y su físico se le podría confundir fácilmente con una bestia, también llevaba unos pantaloncillos rosas y una chaqueta blanca de doctor.

El moreno se había quedado ahí observándolo todo con ojos grandes.

El doctor la revisó por todos lados, y cuando pareció que había terminado, se secó el sudor y miró a Luffy.

**X:** Solo es cuestión de minutos para que despierte. No tuvo ninguna herida grave por suerte, tuvo varios raspones, y un golpe seco en la cabeza que fue el causante de que aún no se despierte..

**Luffy:** _*asintió *_ Fue ..fue un accidente, yo no quise atropellarle._.- decía haciendo un puchero_

**X:** Oye tranquilo, va a estar bien puedo asegurarlo..

**Luffy:** Eres de lo mejor doctor !..-

**X:** Idiota porque me digas eso no me vas a hacer feliz !.._- decía sonrojándose y haciendo un baile de lo más raro provocando la risa de Luffy._

**Luffy:** SHISHISHISHISHI Me llamó Luffy ¿y vos doctor?..-

**X:** Tony Tony Chopper..-

Ambos se sonrieron y el ruido de unos pequeños gemidos de dolor los hicieron voltear a ver a la pelinaranja.

**Chopper:** ¿Como te sientes?_..- le dijo a penas abrió los ojos_

**Nami:** Bien.. creo.. me duele un poco la cabeza_..- decía incorporándose con ayuda de Chopper_

El moreno se encontraba en una esquina observándola con miedo.

**Luffy:** Lo lo siento, yo te atropelle con mi auto, pero juro que fue sin querer..-

Nami observó la sinceridad en los hermosos y grandes ojos del azabache y le sonrió.

**Nami:** Esta bien, no me pasó nada grave ..-

**Luffy:** OIII eres de lo mejor._.- dijo y la abrazó tan fuerte que pensaba que se le saldrían los pulmones por la boca_

La pelinaranja aspiró el aroma varonil de éste.

La puerta sonó, Chopper fue a abrir y dejo pasar a una mujer de unos 60 años, rubia, mal gestada, repleta de joyas en sus manos, cuello y oreja, se trataba de la directora.

**Dir:** Vengo a ver como se encuentra señorita. Y vengo a castigar al imprudente que la atropello_..- decía mirando al moreno_

**Nami:** Disculpe directora, yo estoy bien, por mi parte no creo que sea necesario castigarlo.

**Dir:** SILENCIO ! Ahora.. ¿Quien fue?..-

**Luffy:** Fui yo !._.- dijo son titubear_

**Dir:** Dime tu nombre..-

**Luffy:** Monkey D. Luffy..-

**Dir:** ¿ Monkey D. ?..-

Los ojos de la vieja directora parecieron brillar y Nami lo notó.

**Dir:** ¿Eres familiar de Monkey D. Garp?_..- preguntó emocionada._

**Luffy:** Si, es mi abuelo..-

La mandíbula se le desencajo a la directora y Nami lo notó.

**Dir:** Bien, siendo el nieto de alguien tan reconocido (y millonario) te lo dejaré pasar, pero que no se repita..-

La mujer salió sonriendo y tanto Luffy como el doctor quedaron confundidos.

La pelinaranja frunció el ceño. Los cigarrillos 'Monkey' esos que Amanda se la pasaba fumando, ¿Como no recordarlos? Uno de los tipos MAS MILLONARIOS del mundo.

**Nami:** Lo que hace el dinero._.- susurró llena de ira_

**Se** levantó sin más y salió de la enfermería.

**Luffy:** Gracias por todo Chopper ! SHISHISHI_..-dijo antes de salir tras ella_

El doctor le sonrió y con una mueca indescifrable miró a la muchacha irse.

.-.-.-.-

**Luffy:** Oi no me dijiste como te llamas?._.- preguntó sonriendo_

Nami lo ignoró olímpicamente.

**Luffy:** ¿Oi no quieres hablar? ¿Te duele algo?_..- preguntó preocupado_

**Nami:** No y no, piérdete..-

El moreno no entendía aquel repentino cambio de opinión.

**Luffy:** ¿Por qué ? ¿No dijiste que me perdonabas?.._- decía corriendo atrás de ella_

**Nami:** ¿sos o te haces?._.- no podía creer lo ingenuo que era, o que se hacía._

**Luffy:** Eh? No te entiendo.-

**Nami:** Tu y tu dinero son el problema.._- dijo entrando al salón de clases_

El moreno se quedó pensativo unos instantes hasta que decidió entrar.

.-.-.-.-.-

Nami se sentó al lado vacío junto a Robin, delante de ellas estaba Zoro y Luffy, adelante de ellos Kaya y Vivi y primeros en la fila Sanji y Usopp.

**Sanji:** Buenos días hermosa, con quién tengo el gusto?.._- decía acercándose a Nami_

**Nami:** Soy Nami._.- dijo aún enojada con el moreno_

**Sanji:** Puedo llamarte Nami-swaaaaan ~~~

**Nami:** Haz lo que quieras..

**Sanji:** Y a ti puedo llamarte Robin-Chwaaaan ~~..-.

**Robin:** Fufufu de acuerdo..-.

La peliazul le habló por lo bajo a su amiga..

**Vivi:** ¿Por qué a mi no me pone un apodo de esos?.._- dijo levemente deprimida_

Kaya la ignoró olímpicamente y siguió hablando con Usopp. Ella sentía que este repentino 'enamoramiento' de su amiga hacia Sanji se le pasaría rápidamente asique no le dio importancia.

El peliverde que no se había percatado de la presencia de Luffy hasta que este le pico las costillas con una lapicera haciendo que se despierte, lo miró extrañado.

**Luffy:** Hola ¿como te llamas?..-

**Zoro:** Roronoa Zoro..-

**Luffy:** Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy._.- dijo y mostró una enorme sonrisa_

**Zoro:** ¿Monkey D. Eh?.. vaya no pareces -

El moreno otra vez no entendió que tenía su apellido y se quedó pensativo otra vez.

* * *

La primer clase del día por fin había comenzado.

Durante toda la mañana Zoro se la paso durmiendo, Luffy lo molestaba y le hablaba a Nami todo el tiempo, más bien le suplicaba para que le dijera porque estaba así con él.

Robin y Nami charlaron muy a gusto, Sanji acosaba a cualquier mujer bonita y Usopp no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Kaya.

La última hora comenzaba y era la hora de música..

El profesor era un verdadero vejestorio, casi huesos. Su nombre era 'Brook' tenía un aspecto de pervertido y a pesar de ser viejo se movía muy bien y tenía una risa muy particular.

**Brook:** Bien chicos, bellas señoritas es casi hora de irme pero antes debo darles esto._.- dijo y les repartió un folleto a cada uno_

Un.. ¿baile?._.- habló un joven peliceleste al fondo_

**Brook:** Así es. Es el 'Baile De Inicio De Clases' yo junto con otros profesores somos los encargados de este baile. Es este viernes desde las 21:00 a 07:00 am, lleven pareja y muchas ganas de bailar Yohohohohoho bien adiós !

El timbre sonó y la mayoría de los alumnos se retiraron casi corriendo.

**Kaya:** Robin ven con nosotras. Vivi y yo también vivimos acá en el instituto luego volveremos por las cosas primero vallamos a ver tu habitación.

Las tres jóvenes saludaron a Nami y los chicos y se fueron.

Luffy salió junto a Usopp y Sanji pero este último saludo exageradamente a Nami e insulto al peliverde.

**Zoro:** Estupido cejas rizadas. Adiós._.- saludo a Nami y se fue_

La pelinaranja chisto la lengua y pensó 'Malditos millonarios'.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de un detalle.. ESTABA SOLA. Sonrió con malicia.

* * *

Luego de mirar el último trasero y escote ,siempre disimuladamente, Sanji se prendió un cigarillo y caminó hacía el estacionamiento a buscar su moto.

Escuchó a lo lejos unos gritos femeninos y sin dudarlo corrió a ver de quién se trataba.

.-.-.-.-.-.

**X:** Maldita prostituta ! Por tu culpa deje al amor de mi vida solamente para revolcarme con vos maldita ! _..- dijo y le pego una patada a la joven tirada en el suelo._

La chica gemía y gritaba.

**X:** Todo por seguir ese trasero y esas piernas que tienes, me deje llevar y me usaste como a todos ! Y MIRAME ACÁ ESTOY, SOLO SIN MI NOVIA QUE TANTO AMABA SIN MI FAMILIA QUE ME DESPRECIA POR QUE LO DEJE TODO POR VOS MALDITA PERRA !._.- dijo y la empezó a patear con más fuerza_

**Sanji:** Tu si que te cavaste tu propia tumba.._- dijo totalmente enfurecido_

El muchacho no tuvo tiempo de ver de quién se trataba cuando se vio envestido por una sarta de patadas hasta que lo dejaron inconsciente.

La azabache trató de incorporarse para ver a su 'salvador' cuando este vino a su lado a ayudarla a levantarse.

**Sanji:** No te preocupes ese maldito no te volverá a poner una mano encima JAMÁS !..-

**X:** Gracias..-

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y solo ahí Sanji puedo reconocer a la joven.

Esos mismos ojos rojos que habían llamado su atención a la mañana, ese escote y esas curvas que lo enloquecieron, bueno, tenía a la dueña de eso frente a él.

**Sanji:** Me gustaría saber tu nombre preciosa.._- dijo en tono galán_

**X:** Natsumi.. y el tuyo guapo?..- dijo con un tono tan sexy que casi mata al rubio.

**Sanji:** Sanji, para servirle *_hizo una reverencia*_ Tienes algunas heridas, debería llevarte a un doctor..-

**Natsumi:** Espera.. primero déjame agradecerte, cierra los ojos..-

El rubio hizo lo que esta pidió, ¿como negarse con esa cara tan bonita?

Natsumi sonrió con malicia, y juntó sus labios con los de él.

Lo besó fogosamente se podía decir que le comió la boca, se separaron por falta de aire y Sanji la volvió a besar. Necesitaba más.

'Otro más JAJAJA' pensó Natsumi antes de introducir su lengua en la boca de este.

* * *

Gracias a su HORRIBLE sentido de la ubicación, Zoro se había perdido y había vuelto al salón de clases.

Entró sigilosamente y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la pelinaranja robando dinero de las mochilas de Kaya y Vivi.

**Zoro:** ¿Con qué robando eh?._.- dijo cruzándose de brazos contra la puerta_

Nami se dio vuelta frenéticamente y su cabeza se congelo por un momento.

**Zoro:** ¿No crees que es algo inadecuado robarle a tus propios compañeros de clase?

La pelinaranja se guardó el dinero en su escote y con caminata felina se acercó a Zoro.

**Nami:** ¿Dime que quieres para cerrar tu maldita boca?._.- dijo pegando su cuerpo al de éste_

**Zoro:** ¿Que ofreces?.._- preguntó elevando una ceja_

**Nami:** Todo, te ofrezco todo.._- dijo pasando su mano desde el pecho de este hasta el inicio de sus pantalones_

**Zoro:** Entonces primero tendría que ver que tan bueno es eso que me ofreces para ver si guardo tu secreto o no..-

**Nami**: Créeme sera bueno MUY bueno, quedarás satisfecho.._- dijo y le puso el cerrojo a la puerta._

**_Continuará_...**

* * *

**_Hola nakamas ! Acá un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Como verán las parejas aún no están definidas, hay muchos líos y enredos. Este capítulo fue un tanto introductorio pero no tanto como el anterior. ¿Que piensan del capítulo que vienen? ¿Que creen que pasará?_**

**_ Gracias por leerme y por sus rw, dejen más y saludos nakamaaas ! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo3: ****"Secuestros, secretos y acercamientos"**

Nami sintio como Zoro se apoderaba de su boca y sus manos paseaban libremente por debajo de su falda y camisa escolares.

Cerro sus ojos para dejarse llevar pero un recuerdo golpeo su mente.

-**FlashBack**-

Oi Nami cada dia estas mas preciosa y solo tienes 8 añitos!...-_decia la vieja Amanda haciendo girar a la pequeña mientras este reía._

**Bellemere**: Amanda eso no es lo mas importante, lo más importante es lo inteligente que es a pesar de su corta edad..- _decía mirando a los enormes ojos cafe de Nami._

Bellemere sonrió y tomó a Nami en brazos como lo hacia cuando era más pequeña.

**Bellemere**: Nami, cuando seas grande seras muy hermosa de eso no hay duda, pero no encantes a las personas por tu fisico encantalos con tu inteligencia, tu sensibilidad con tu esencia..-_ dijo y besó su frente_

Nami asintió sin haber entendido mucho de lo que quería decir, pero sabía que era un consejo más que importante.

**Fin Flashback-**

Ese recuerdo le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la pelinaranja.

¿Como iba a estar entregándose de esa forma a un desconocido solo para que no la delate por haber robado?

¿En que mente retorcida cabe eso?

Pensó como safarse de éste sin que se diera cuenta que se estaba escapando, y como si el mundo estuviera a su favor vio como por la cerradura de la puerta un ojo curioso miraba.

**Nami**: E-espera, creo que hay alguien..-

Zoro dejo su trabajo y se acomodo la camisa, Nami hizo lo mismo y abrió la puerta haciendo que el espía cayera al interior del salón.

**Brook**: Yohoho creo que interrumpi algo..-

Si, era el pervertido y loco profesor de música.

**Nami**: No nada profesor, ya nos íbamos adiós._.- dijo y salió casi corriendo_

Zoro fulminó con la mirada al pobre vejestorio y se fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Nami agradeció mentalmente a Brook, sino hubiera sido por él ¿hasta dónde hubiera llegado esto?

Si bien había robado y si que le importaba que se enteraran pero no era tan importante como para entregarle su virginidad a un compañero que recién conocía.

Era virgen, y varias veces se avergonzó de eso. Era una mujer hermosa y todos lo hombres harian lo que fuera por acostarse con ella, pero ella siempre los rechazaba. Ella no quería un tipo musculoso que le llenara los oídos de alagos para después acostarse con ella y dejarla.

Nami quería a alguien más real, sincero, que este lleno de amor para dar así como lo estaba ella.

Rodó los ojos ante las miradas lascivas u comentarios obsenos de parte de algunos estudiantes que estaban por ahí. Los ignoró como venía haciendo desde la mañana y salió directo a su casa, había sido un día realmente largo.

* * *

La cara de feliz cumpleaños de Robin era inexplicable.

Por fin estaba cumpliendo lo que desde niña había soñado. Después de tanto sacrificio tanto físico como sentimental, después de tantas noches de desvelo bailando y acostandose con hombres que ni conocía, por fin estaba en su tan anhelado instituto.

No podía decir que la gente que venía al instituto eran de las mejores. Las muchachas eran agrandadas que siempre vivieron en una burbuja, que están estudiando ahí solo por obligación y se creen superiores solo por tener más dinero, pero ella tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Nami, Kaya y Vivi que eran realmente buenas chicas.

Los muchachos eran la mayoría una bolsa de músculos sin cerebro, que se la pasaban piropeando a cualquier mujer bonita para acostarse con ella y después tirarla. Aunque ese tal Sanji se notaba que era un caballero de verdad. Luffy y Usopp por lo poco que los conocía se notaban que eran buenas personas y Zoro, bueno Zoro era especial. Desde que ella llegó por la mañana a eso de las 07:00 con todos los hombres que había hablado o que le había pasado cerca le habían mirado o el trasero, las piernas, el escote o habían querido conquistarla, todos menos Zoro.

Él la ignoraba y trataba de mantenerla lejos el mayor tiempo posible, era interesante.

Y hablando de interesante, alguien que le daba mucha intriga era esa bibliotecario, Law.

Tenía esos ojos misteriosos, esa barbita y tatuajes que le daban un cierto toque varonil que ninguno de sus compañeros poseía pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue lo que le dijo sobre el siglo perdido.

La puerta de la nueva habitación de la morena sonó y ella fue a abrir.

**Robin**: Vaya sorpresa.. Law..- _dijo en un tono que lo hizo tragar saliva al morocho._

**Law**: Lo mismo digo. No sabía que vivías acá..

**Robin**: Si, comparto la habitación con Kaya y Vivi. ¿Que haces aquí?

**Law:** Mi trabajo. Vengo a dejarles los libros que van a usar durante todo el año.

**Robin**: ¿Quieres pasar?..- _estaba aburrida y no le vendría mal hablar con él._

**Law**: Si insistes..-_Dijo y sonrió de lado_

* * *

Se separaron por la falta de aire.

Sanji miró detenidamente cada rasgo de la cara de Natsumi, era jodidamente perfecta.

**Natsumi**: Puedes irte, si quieres claro..- _dijo y se relamio los labios_

**Sanji**: No quisiera irme de tu lado nunca ~~_..- dijo en tono meloso y con ojos de corazó_n

**Natsumi**: Jajajajajja ya, ya galán de telenovela conmigo no..- _dijo y se levantó del suelo_

**Sanji**: No nunca, solamente soy un hombre enamorado..-

La azabache río nuevamente y el rubio pensó que se desmayaría de lo hermosa que era.

**Sanji**: ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

**Natsumi**: No me negaria por nada del mundo..-

Ambos caminaron hacia la moto del rubio. Él se subió adelante y ella se abrazo a su espalda.

**Natsumi**: Tengo que decirte que me da un poco de miedo la velocidad..- _dijo imitando una voz de niña y estrechando aún más el cuerpo de Sanji con el de ella_.

El rubio largó humo por las orejas y con una sonrisa de idiota puso a andar su vehículo.

* * *

**Alcalde**: ¿Como te fue en el instituto mocoso?.._- dijo apareciendo de la nada atrás de Zor_o

**Zoro**: Tsk ni siquiera puse un pie en mi casa y ya molestas viejo..-

**Alcalde**: Siempre tan maleducado. Venga, vamos a almorzar a mi casa, vamos a celebrar !

**Zoro**: *_lo miró confundido_* A celebrar qué?..-

**Alcalde**: Que al fin haces algo de tu vida!..-

El peliverde fruncio el ceño y fue junto el alcalde 'a celebrar'

.-.-.-.-

Después de comer, el alcalde y Zoro se encontraban hablando de cosas triviales y sin sentido.

**Alcalde**: Ahora vas a decirme ¿como diablos te fue hoy?

Zoro pensó para sí mismo.

Conoció a una hermosa morena que lo sonrojó hasta las orejas con sólo hablarle, tuvo una pelea con un rubio cejas afeminadas que se creía el galán del instituto, conoció a un narigón, al nieto de Garp y a dos muchachas muy agradables y casi se acuesta con una pelinaranja muy hermosa.

**Zoro**: Bien, todo tranquilo.. Sabes quién va a mi curso.. El nieto de Monkey D Garp, se llama Luffy..-

**Alcalde:** Vaya, me imagino que es un joven muy agradable y educado como su abuelo.. -

**Zoro**: Hmm creo que es más parecido a su padre..-.

**Alcalde**: ¿A Dragón? Entonces es una excelebte persona muy valiente..-

Zoro asintió y recordó cuando era niño las historias que el viejo alcalde le contaba de su amigo Dragón.

* * *

Usopp no entendía Porque no había llevado su bicicleta al instituto. Ahora estaba volviendo caminando bajo el rayo del sol.

Con todo el uniforme sudoroso y la lengua para afuera el narigón llego a su hogar.

Usooooopp !..- _gritaron un coro de niños pequeños lanzándose sobre el muchacho._

**Usopp**: Chicos! ¿Como están? ¿Ya comieron?

Nop._.- dijo uno de los más pequeño_s

Usopp-san, preparamos una sopa especial para celebrar su primer día en el instituto y lo estábamos esperando.-_ dijo la niña más grande que tenía en su hoga_r

**Usopp**: De seguro estará deliciosa, gracias Samantha sé que por ser la más grande te ocupaste de todos, eres increíble...

Samantha sonrió.

**Usopp**: Bien a comer! El que llega último es un cobarde que no será parte de mi tripulación !..- _dijo y les sacó la lengua_

* * *

Luffy venía pensativo manejando su auto último modelo con un trozo de carne en la boca

Había sido un día bueno dentro de todo, conoció a compañeros realmente buenos pero lo que lo tenía preocupado era Nami.

¿Por qué había tenido ese cambio de actitud tan de repente?

¿Por qué no le hablaba?

De un bocado se trago toda su carne y divisó a lo lejos su enorme mansion, intentó frenar pero se confundió y aceleró aún más

* * *

La pelinaranja estaba exsahuasta, habia sido demasiado por un día.

Todavia le faltaban 3 cuadras para llegar a su casa, se detuvo a mirar la enorme mansión de la esquina.

Cuando era niña siempre había soñado con vivir ahí.

Tsk malditos millonarios..-_ pensó y dispuso a seguir su camino_.

Sus sentidos se alertaron cuando vio como un auto negro venía descontrolado hacia ella.

No, no le volvería a pasar lo que le paso hoy a la mañana.

Rápidamente se lanzó al lado contrario por donde venía el auto.

El vehículo solamente frenó cuando quedo incrustrado en el garage de la mansión.

**Nami**: Estas Loco ! Casi me matas !..- _ya tuvo demasiado, no iba a aguantar que casi la atropellaran por segunda vez en el día y se quedara callada._

El conductor del okm salió tosiendo descontroladamente, y sólo cuando estuvo afuera Nami reconoció de quién se trataba.

**Nami**: TUUU ! TU OTRA VEZ !..- decía con un tik en el ojo

**Luffy**: Nami! Lo-lo siento.. -

¿Acaso estaba predestinada a encontrarse siempre con este imbécil?

**Nami**: Tsk, nose ni para que me gastó, si siendo quién sos todo esta bien, si me atropellas o no da igual, total sos Monkey D. Luffy no?..- _dijo y dispuso a irse pero Luffy la detuvo.._

**Luffy**: No entiendo porque estas enojada conmigo, ¿que te hice?..- _decía tomándola por los hombros_

**Nami**: Nada, no me hables ni te me acerques. Ahora sueltame!..- _chilló_

El moreno entrecerro sus ojos y en un rápido movimiento se colgó a Nami de su hombro como si de un saco de papas se tratara.

**Nami**: Sueltame! ¡Te dije que me sueltes maldito!..- _decía al tiempo que lo golpeaba y pateaba_.

Al parecer nada le dolia a Luffy ya que no soltó a Nami hasta llegar a su habitación.

¿Me esta secuestrando? ES UN PSICÓPATA!..- _pensó la pelinaranja._

* * *

Sanji frenó donde Natsumi le había indicado.

Ambos bajaron y fueron hasta la entrada de la casa de Natsumi, que por cierto era muy grande y linda, parecía de alguien con mucho dinero.

**Natsumi**: Gracias por traerme rubio, pero creo que no te vas a ir así sin más no? Vamos te invito a pasar, tomamos algo y luego te vas ¿te parece?..-

**Sanji**: ¿Como decirle que no a una chica tan hermosa como vos?..-

Natsumi sonrió y sacó las llaves de su mochila.

La primera impresión que tuvo Sanji al entrar al interior de la casa fue 'Wooa".

Habia unos sillones y muebles que parecían carisimos, todo brillaba y estaba en orden, era muy grande.

Fueron al living donde Natsumi tiró su mochila e hizo sentar a Sanji, y le trajo una botella de sake para el y otra para ella.

**Natsumi**: Al parecer no hay nadie en casa. ¿Que quieres hacer?..- _dijo tomando un sorbo de sake y dejando que una gota resbalara por sus labios_

Sanji tragó saliva ruidosamente y sin disimular miro las piernas largas y esbeltas de la morocha.

**Sanji**: No Losé, acá la dueña de casa sos vos._.- dijo y bebió el también_.

* * *

Law y Robin llevaban largos minutos hablando de cosas sin sentido.

**Law**: ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería por algo para comer o tomar?

**Robin**: Vamos..-_ dijo con una sonris_a

.-.-.-.

Al llegar la morena compró un licuado y Law una botella de cola y se fueron a caminar por el campus.

**Law**: Nunca más me preguntaste por el siglo perdido..-

**Robin**: Te conocí hoy, parecería muy densa si te lo volviera a preguntar..

**Law**: Entonces..¿no estas interesada?..-

**Robin**: Porsupuesto que sí..

Law le sonrió de lado y paró su caminar haciendo que la morena haga lo mismo.

**Law**: Escucha, esta terminantemente prohibido que los alumnos entren fuera del horario de clases a la biblioteca. Yo ya no debería estar aquí pero lo estoy y tengo las llaves de la biblioteca..

**Robin**: Suena interesante cuentame más..

**Law**: La biblioteca es mucho mas grande de lo que piensas, hay lugares 'escondidos' allí. ¿A que no sabías que el terreno donde está la biblioteca era un santuario donde se practicaban sacrificios?

La morena abrió los ojos de la impresión.

**Law**: ¿Te sorprendí? Aún no conoces ni la mitad de los secretos que esconde este instituto

**Robin**: Entonces cuentamelos

**Law**: Lo divertido es que lo descubras por vos misma, pero puedo ayudarte. Ahora me voy a mi casa, pero a las 12 de la noche en punto voy a estar aquí, te dejo mi celular y nos encontramos en la cafetería ¿te parece?

**Robin**: Pero como vas a entrar?..-

**Law**: Soy el bibliotecario, años que trabajo acá por lo tanto tengo copias de casi todas las llaves del instituto..-

**Robin**: Supongo que nadie lo sabe no? *law asintió* bien, te llamaré, espero que valga la pena.

**Law**: Tranquila, valdrá y mucho.

_**Continuará**_...

* * *

_**NAKAMAAAAAAAS! Acá un nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo fue más corto que los anteriores, es que simplemente me parecía que no podía poner nada más en este cap.**_

_**Voy a aclarar sobre el 'LuRo' ya que tuve 2 rw anónimos hablando sobre eso.**_

_**Las parejas aún no están definidas, yo las voy a ir definiendo a medida que la historia avance, y porsupuesto que hay posibilidades de LuRo de algún acercamiento y de un romance, eso el tiempo lo dirá :P.**_

_**Gracias por leerme, por esperarme y por sus rw, dejen más que animan!**_

_**Saludos Nakamaaaas!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: **** "Crece la confianza, ¡Que empieza la fiesta! "**

Sanji no podia evitar mirar las piernas largas y esbeltas de Natsumi.

Ella se encontraba sentada en un sillón de enfrente hace instantes, ahora se dirigía a sentarse a su lado con caminata felina.

**Natsumi:** Bien como soy la dueña de casa opino que podríamos mmm nose podría agradecerte como se debe por haberme traído hasta acá._.- dijo con una insinuante mirada mientras revolvía los cabellos rubios de este._

Sanji tragó saliva. Siempre había sido él, el que insinuaba eso. Pero evidentemente Natsumi era diferente, y a él le encantaba eso.

**Sanji:** Estaria encantado..-

No supo cuando, pero Natsumi se encontraba sentada sobre Sanji mientras este llenaba de besos y mordidas todo su cuello y sus labios.

Uno a uno ella desprendió los botones de la camisa escolar del rubio y lanzo por los aires la corbata.

Sanji hizo lo mismo con la ropa de ella y se relamió los labios al dejar al descubierto sus grandes senos sujetos con un corpiño negro de encaje.

La recostó horizontalmente en el sillón y él se acostó sobre ella y comenzó a besar su perfecto y plano abdomen, noto un tatuaje en una de sus costillas que parecía que continuaba en su espalda pero no le dio mas importancia lo único que quería era arrancarle esa falda y su ropa interior y hacerla suya.

Natsuuu llegue!._..- se escuchó una voz femenina_

Los amantes se separaron los mas rápido que pudieron, mas bien Natsumi lo empujó a Sanji del sillón, pero ninguno pudo ponerse la ropa que le faltaban.

Aaaah!._.- chilló la mujer recién llegada_

**Natsumi:** Angie no es para espantarse, ya me conoces..- _decía poniéndose la camisa_

**Sanji:** Un gusto madam, lo siento por esto..-_ decía ya vestido mientras hacia una reverencia_

**Angie:** Ah! Al fin un novio educado y caballero..-

**Natsumi:** Cierra la boca, no es mi novio. Sanji vamos te acompaño a la puerta..-

El rubio fue hasta la puerta acompañado de Natsumi y con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro.

**Natsumi:** Lo siento.. _*se acerco a él*_ Ya tendremos tiempo para terminar esto.._- dijo y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios._

Cuando la puerta se cerró Sanji fue saltando, literalmente, de emoción hacia su moto.

* * *

SUELTAMEEEEE!...-

Grito, pataleó, lo golpeo, pero Luffy no la soltó hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Apenas Nami puso sus pies en el suelo, se abalanzo hacia él tratando de golpearlo, pero fue inútil él tuvo más fuerza que ella y la inmovilizó bajo él mientras le sujetaba las muñecas.

**Luffy:** Oi estas loca._.- dijo ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado_

**Nami:** Yo estoy loca? VOS ME SUCUESTRASTE Y YO SOY LA LOCA!..- _gritó y trato de salir de abajo de él pero no lo logro._

**Luffy:** Shishishishi..-_ río con ganas, y mostró una hermosa sonrisa, fresca, alegre e inocente que hizo que la chica dejara de forcejear._

**Luffy:** Yo no te secuestre _*hizo un puchero*_ yo solo quería hablar con vos..-

**Nami:** Me lo hubieras dicho en vez de tomarme por la fuerza!..-

**Luffy:** Te lo dije. Todo el día me lo pase atrás tuyo y nada, no me querías decir porque te enojaste conmigo..-

La pelinaranja quedó en silencio. Tenía razón, había actuado como una niña caprichosa y no había querido decirle las cosas de frente.

**Nami:** _*suspiro*_ Es que, simplemente los millonarios no me caen bien..-

El moreno frunció el ceño meditando, luego de unos segundos habló.

**Luffy: **Yo no soy un millonario. Yo soy Luffy una persona como vos. Mirame solo como Luffy no como a un millonario, podríamos ser amigos..- _dijo y sonrió._

Nami sintió derretirse. Era tan dulce e inocente que parecía mentira, tal vez era un gran actor, pero lo dudaba.

**Nami:** ¿Amigos?..- _preguntó al fin con mirada dura._

El moreno solo asintió.

**Nami:** Bien.. Lo intentaré..-

**Luffy:** Eso significa. ¿Que estoy perdonado y somos amigos?!_..- preguntó entusiasmado._

**Nami:** Ey ey.. Estas perdonado por lo del accidente, y lo de ser amigos, nose eso se da con el tiempo.

El moreno volvió a asentir y le sonrió. Nami le devolvió una sonrisa, era tan cálido y sincero que no se podía enojar con él. Además tenía esos ojos negros tan profundos, esa sonrisa que desarmaba a cualquiera y ese perfume.. Vaya perfume la enloquecía.

**Luffy:** ¿Quieres que me levante o me quedo arriba tuyo?..-

La pelinaranja se volvió bordo de la vergüenza y rápidamente lo empujo y se paro.

**Nami**: PORSUPUESTO QUE QUIERO QUE SALGAS! *grito nerviosa* ¿por que querría lo contrario?..-

**Luffy:** No lo sé.. Nunca me pediste que salga..-

Nami otra vez quedó sin palabras y le pegó por la cabeza dejándole un chichón humeante.

El camino a casa de ella fue agradable recordando todo lo sucedido con Luffy.. Después de todo no era tan malo.

* * *

El teléfono de Robin vibró sobre su mesita de luz.

Dejo el enorme libro que estaba leyendo al lado de la cama y tomó su celular.

Lo primero que vio fue la hora, eran las 23:59, y luego abrió el mensaje.

_"Hola Robin, ya estoy acá, Law."_

La morena se levantó, y sigilosa como un gato se metió al baño a arreglarse y cambiarse.

Se puso unos jeans apretado, unas botas largas negras una musculosa de tiritas y una campera negra.

Y se fue de la habitación sin hacer algún ruido.

.-.-.-.-.-

Entró a la cafetería. La luz estaba apagada y había un guardia regordete durmiendo en una de las mesas de ahí.

**Law:** Hola Robin.._- habló a espalda de ella._

**Robin:** Law! Creí que tenía que llamarte, pero me mandaste un mensaje vos antes..-

**Law:** _*asintió*_ Bien, ¿vamos?..-_ dijo y le dio su brazo donde ella gustosa se agarró._

Llegaron a la biblioteca y fueron hasta al final de los estantes. El pelinegro corrió una alfombra dejando al descubierto una puertita que seguramente los llevaba al sótano, tomó una linterna y bajo seguido de Robin.

**Robin:** Increíble.._- dijo totalmente asombrada._

El lugar estaba como lo había imaginado; viejo, descuidado, sucio y lleno de telarañas. Pero lo que ella no se esperaba era la gran cantidad de reliquias que había por doquier.

**Law:** A que nunca viste uno de estos en ningún lado..-_ dijo mostrandole un hermoso brazalete de oro muy antiguo lleno de piedras preciosas._

Y era cierto, nunca antes había visto esas joyas ni esas reliquias en ningún museo.

**Robin:** Es que no lo entiendo. ¿Porque estas cosas están escondidas acá? Digamos que no es tan secreto, y son cosas muy importantes, para la historia, para la humanidad.

**Law:** Lo son, ciertamente. Pero todas estas cosas estaban escondidas abajo de este instituto. Hay una historia sobre este lugar que muy pocos conocen y muchos intentan ocultar..-

**Robin:** Cuentamelo por favor..-

**Law:** Se cree que antes, mucho antes desde que la historia diera comienzo, había una civilización tan rica que dominaba todo el mundo. La leyenda dice que la gente de esta civilización poseía todas esas riquezas por obra de divinidades, se decía que Dios les había dado esas piedras preciosas, y demás objetos por eso nunca nadie los había visto antes, ni siquiera en fotos.

**Robin:** Vaya.. ¿Y que les sucedió?..-

**Law:** Esta gente tenía todas estas piedras por obra de Dios, por eso a medida que pasaba el tiempo esas piedras ya no aparecían y la población crecía y crecía, por eso decidieron que solo los descendientes directos de los jefes de la civilización podían acceder a estas riquezas y los demás no. Hubo muchas muertes, por falta de alimento ya que los "ricos" siempre tenían privilegio. Se dice que esta civilización se perdió también por obra de Dios, ya que no hicieron lo que este impuso; salvar a la humanidad, hacerla crecer y evolucionar, esta gente se había dejado llevar por la codicia y no le había importado reproducirse. Dios había cometido un error y para enmendarlo causó una catástrofe. Un terrible huracán que duro 5 días, seguido de un tornado que también duro 5 días, envió a esta civilización al fondo de la tierra junto con todas sus pertenencias.

**Robin:** wou, es increíble que eso haya sucedido acá.. Pero si la civilización se perdió junto con sus cosas, ¿que hacen todas estas cosas acá?

**Law:** Al parecer alguien los descubrió y los escondió. Al parecer todos sus descendientes hicieron lo mismo. Mi mamá es la directora.. _*la morena lo miro asombrada*_cuida este lugar mas que a su vida, ya que sus padres que murieron cuando ella tenia 5 años le dejaron escrito que cuidaran de esto. No pudieron explicarles de que venia todo esto, lo que sé lo fui descubriendo con el tiempo, y por eso mismo mi mamá creo este instituto donde se estudia arqueologia, para usar a los estudiantes mas inteligentes usar sus teorías y conocimientos para poder descubrir que paso realmente con esto...-

**Robin:** Pero esconderlo así es algo ilegal..-

**Law:** Losé. Por eso quiero descubrirlo y mostrárselo a la humanidad, ¿de que me sirve todo esto a mi si no puede servirle a la historia? Y necesito tu ayuda.

**Robin:** Esto es muy emocionante, te ayudare porsupuesto..-

Y asi pasaron las horas examinando los objetos, tratando de descifrar ese extraño lenguaje que había en todos los libros y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya eran las 06:00 am.

**Law:** Robin,.. las clases comienzan en 1 hora, deberías ir a descansar..-

**Robin:** Si.. fue muy divertido, gracias por compartir esto conmigo..-

**Law:** Gracias por tu ayuda..-

La morena le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a este, Law no podía creer que esa mujer tan sexy tuviera tanta dulzura y fuera tan buena.

* * *

06.30 *suena la alarma*

**Robin:** Kaya.. Vivi, hay que levantarse.._-decía sonriendo junto a una taza de café._

No había dormido durante toda la noche, y estaba esplendida, en cambio Vivi y Kaya que habían dormido las 7 horas, parecían un par de zombies.

**Vivi:** No entiendo como podes lucir tan bien a las 6:30 de la mañana.._-decía poniéndose los zapatos_

**Robin:** Pienso en cosas buenas. Vos por ejemplo deberías pensar en Sanji, tal vez ya haya llegado.._-decía sonriendo ligeramente_

Y sin pensarlo un segundo la peliazul ya estaba dando vueltas por el patio del instituto.

**Kaya:** No la soporto cuando se pone así. No entiendo que le vio a ese Sanji se nota lo mujeriego que es..-

Robin solo se encogió de hombros y ambas salieron de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-..-

La mañana había sido mas larga y densa que la del día anterior. Habían retado a Luffy por hablar y molestar tanto y a Zoro por pelear con Sanji y por dormir casi todas las horas de clases.

Y así habían sido los siguientes días. La confianza entre todos iba creciendo cada vez, la "amistad" entre Nami y Luffy había crecido, Vivi estaba cada vez mas enamorada de Sanji y él cada vez mas loco por Natsumi y ella a su vez andaba con todos. Robin no había podido cruzar mas de dos palabras con Law ya que o estaba muy ocupado o no iba, y eso la tenia molesta, estaba ansiosa por saber mas.

Al fin era viernes. No había clases para nadie ya que a la noche era la fiesta de bienvenida.

El patio techado y el descubierto estaban llenos de adornos fluorescentes, la música sonaba a todo volumen, una larga barra de bebidas yacia al final de la pista y los alumnos de todos los años iban llegando.

**Sanji:** Te llamare de eso no lo dudes hermosa._.-le dijo a una rubia de grandes pechos que le sonrió coqueta y se fue._

El rubio estaba maravillada con tanta belleza junta, pero sus ojos se iluminaron aun mas cuando vio a lo lejos a la hermosa Natsumi bebiendo junto a un grupo de amigas.

No lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a ella, pero alguien le gano. Un chico alto, al parecer conocido de ella ya que lo saludo muy amigablemente, la saco a bailar, él tenia el cabello rojo eso fue lo único que pudo ver.

Sanji envuelto en furia pero controlado, se fue a coquetear con otra chica.

.-.-.-.-.

**Nami:** Robin vamos a bailar!..- le grito a su amiga ya que por la música no se escuchaba casi nada.

La morena negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto con los manos como diciendo que vaya ella.

Nami junto a Kaya, Vivi y algunas otras compañeras se fueron a bailar por ahí mientras que Robin se quedó sentada en la barra hablando de cualquier cosa con el barman.

**X**: Oye niña, deberías ir. No tardarías ni un segundo en conseguir alguien para bailar, estas suuuuper sexy!..- _dijo el peliazul mientras preparaba un trago._

Robin estaba hermosa, tenia una pollera apretada negra junto a una camisa azul que se ataba al frente y unos tacos de 7 cm color azul también.

**Robin:** _*nego con la cabeza*_ estoy bien así, de verdad la estoy pasando bien.._- dijo y le sonrió._

Y era verdad, ya estaba hasta el tope de los hombres, ahora era una nueva etapa de su vida y podía disfrutar sin necesidad de ir a franelearse con un tipo.

**X:** Como digas. ¿Como te llamas?..-

**Robin:** Nico Robin..-

**X:** Franky, un gusto señorita._.- dijo bajando sus gafas negras_

Y así se la paso hablando con él, resulta que es un futuro estudiante del instituto. Ingresaría en el segundo semetre ya que ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Deme el trago más fuerte que tenga._.- dijo una voz ronca al lado de la morena lo que hizo cortar su charla con Franky._

**Franky:** Estamos en un instituto, aún así voy a ver que puedo conseguir_.- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo_

**Robin:** Zoro.. No sabía que vendrías..-

El peliverde no había percibido a Robin hasta que esta hablo.

**Zoro:** Pues acá estoy. No es que me encanten este tipo de fiestas, yo prefiero ir a un bar y beber hasta no poder más..-

**Robin**: Opino lo mismo. Tenes algo de labial en la mejilla_..- dijo y con su pulgar limpio el rojo de la mejilla de éste_

**Zoro:** Tsk, esa maldita. No para de molestarme, es una pelirosa gritona del otro tercero, no la soporto..-

La morena río divertida y Zoro le sonrió de costado. Todavía no podía creer la suavidad de las manos de está al tocar su rostro.

**Franky:** Aquí tiene tequila, para ser exactos "Tequila Sierra Silver" una de las marcas más fuertes de tequila..-

**Robin:** Otro para mi, mejor una botella._.- dijo mirando de reojo al peliverde_

Franky trajo lo que esta pidió y con una sonrisa de complicidad desapareció hacia el otro lado de la barra dejándolos solos lo que quedaba de la noche.

Zoro la miró beber del pico de la botella y un millón de imágenes rozando lo pervertido casi sexual cruzaron su mente. Tal vez no sería una tan mala noche como creía.

* * *

Natsumi salió del baño no sabía si el de varón o de mujeres, aún así había tenido sexo con un guapo colorado de su curso llamado Eustass. Se acomodo su vestido rojo apretado y camino como si nada al centro de la pista.

Observó a lo lejos a un moreno sentado en el banco con una botella de sake en mano y diez botellas vacias al lado.

**Natsumi:** ¿Sucede algo guapo?..¿Como te llamas?

**X:** Guapo ? Shi shi shi, Luffy ~~ hip..-

**Natsumi**: Luffy, y dime quieres bailar?._.- dijo cruzándose de piernas dejandolo ver casi todo_

**Luffy**: Noshe bailar hip~_..- dijo mirando las largas pierna de esta y su gran escote._

No era que Luffy fuera un pervertido de primera, pero al estar borracho sus sentidos mas primitivos se despertaban.

**Natsumi:** ¿Y que opinas de hacer algo más?._.- preguntó insinuando lo obvio_

**Luffy:** Noshe, no entiendo hip~._.- dijo ladeando la cabeza confundido_

**Natsumi:** Ahora te explico lindo_..- dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevandolo a quién sabe donde._

Nami observó todo desde lejos. Estaba bailando con un peliceleste de su curso.

**Nami**: Ey me disculpas un segundo, ya estoy algo cansada de bailar, guapo._.- dijo con tono meloso_

Kaya que estaba bailando con Usopp fueron interrumpidos por la pelinaranja.

**Usopp:** ¿Que quieres Nami?..-

**Nami:** ¿Sabes donde está Luffy?..-

**Usopp:** No nose. Hace rato estaba con hambre y yo le di unas botellas de sake y le dije que con eso se le pasaría el hambre..-

**Nami:** ¿Cuantas botellas le diste?

**Usopp:** Nose, ¿diez once?.._- dijo y volvió a lo suyo con Kaya._

No era que Nami estuviera preocupada por Luffy, bueno algo si. Pasa que él es tan inocente y dulce que ella no deseaba que una zorra como Natsumi se aprovechara de él. Sabía que el moreno no tenía idea de hasta cuando beber, ya que él se lo dijo, y también sabía que era un hombre y tal vez se dejaría llevar por su bragueta y no por su cabeza. Aún así no era su problema, pero no lo podía evitar, Luffy era un niño para ella y no dejaría que nadie se aprovechara de él, después de todo era su amigo ¿no?

Buscó con la mirada a Natsumi y Luffy y no los encontraba por ningún lado.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Nakamas ! Acá un nuevo capitulo espero que les haya gustado. Aca van algunas aclaraciones:.**_

_***Natsumi va a tercero al igual que los mugiwaras pero al otro tercero, sería algo asi como 3a y 3b.**_

_***Las parejas NO ESTÁN CONFIRMADAS eso se dará con el tiempo.**_

_**Ahora si, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por los rw y por leerme, dejen más!**_

_**Saludos nakamas!**_

_**Proximo cap: Termina la fiesta: "Yo con todos y vos con todas asi funciona esto"**_


End file.
